


Sketched

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_PWP [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Changyoon in detail, Classroom Sex, Confessions, Crushes, Drawing, Fingering, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, art school au, awkward staring, bent over, slightly just pwp...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: What could happen if you one day sit in class and your crush was naked in front of you.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: FaeFauna_PWP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Sketched

**Author's Note:**

> "Changyoon nude model" Was all that was said in the cord...
> 
> (Thanks Phi)

Today felt boring, Seungjun just stared out the window, it was already late afternoon and the sun gave the sky an orange hue. Another boring drawing class this would be, probably drawing more apples or weird shading techniques. He liked the art school he was in, but this course was one of the most sleep inducing ones ever.  
“I have a little surprise for you.” The teacher came in cheerfully, and it quickly silenced the class. “This semester we’re going to focus on anatomy. And I always tell you to use references, right?” Her eyes turned beady even though she got no response. “So, what’s better than a life reference?!” Small jokes of nude models and awkward remarks boiled up in the classroom. Seungjun rolled his eyes and stared back to the pretty painting the sun was making. The teacher rambled on about references, how to act appropriate later when the model was here. When she dropped the bombshell that it was gonna be a nude model the class riled up again. For them all being over twenty, they sure had an immature sense of humor, and Seungjun just wanted to leave. After another scolding from the teacher the door softly opened. A beautiful guy with an eye smile brighter than the sun outside walked in. “Hi, I’m a bit late I’m sorry,” he said shyly but the teacher reassured him, “Oh no, that’s completely fine,” was what she said before turning to the class. “Everyone, this is Changyoon. He is from the fashion department and I convinced him to model for us.” 

“Uhm, hi,” Changyoon waved awkwardly, still with a beaming smile. Seungjun loved that smile, he had seen it before in the cafeteria and it always grabbed his attention. Changyoon generally looked fierce, but when he laughed his eyes turned into two little crescent moons and his lips curled up every so nicely. “Alright, set up your easels,” the teacher ordered, snapping Seungjun out of his memories. Rumbling sounds of moving tables and chattering students echoed through the room. The teacher closed the blinds, to not expose her model to the whole school, and set up a table in the middle of the big circle for him to sit on. While the others were setting up and still joking about, Seungjun noticed Changyoon fiddling with his clothes. He glanced at him and saw the older wasn’t just fiddling, he was unbuttoning his blouse. Just then it dawned on Seungjun that he was actually going to see his crush naked, and was going to have to stare at him, without being awkward… He tried not to, but couldn’t help shifting his eyes in the other's direction every now and then, getting hints of more and more skin being exposed. From what he had already seen Changyoon's body was amazing. And now that he had strolled up, completely without clothes, Seungjun held his breath. Changyoon was turned away from Seungjun, giving him a clear view of his back. Seungjun trailed his eyes from the soft, sinewy shoulders, his pretty, curved waist down to the supple curve of his hips. The soft afternoon light shaded the strong thighs beautifully as they tensed up to hoist his figure onto the table. The teacher gave him some pointers for posing. He turned ninety degrees, showing his profile. Now, Seungjun's concentration was even further gone. Only the sketching sounds of the students around him reminded him that they weren't alone and he had to keep his cool. He started on the rough outline, getting his proportions right. Drawing the head and the slouched spine. Then adding the legs, one knee pulled up so the other leg could slot underneath and an arm could rest on top. His other arm was laid over his thigh as he stared ahead of him. Every so often Changyoon would softly wiggle his fingers in boredom, rolling the tendons in his toned lower arms. Seungjun was satisfied with the sketch quickly and started outlining the details, finding where the light hit the muscle and overlaps; running his pencil along the paper to trail out the slim stomach and soft looking chest. Starting on the facial features, Changyoon's small eyebrows accentuated the sharpness of his eyes, which was such a juxtaposition to their softness when he smiled. Continuing from the small nose, he sketched out the soft cupidsbowless lips. The lack of a dip in his upper lip wasn’t particularly noticeable from the side, what did show was how full and round they were. Seungjun wondered what they would feel like to touch, to kiss...

"15 minutes left class." The teacher's voice shook him awake again and he quickly started on the rest. Moving away from the face to outline some details from the hands and feet. Knowing how much he stared at the normal parts of the other's body he left drawing Changyoon's dick for last, scared his eyes would roll out fantasizing about that part. Yet he had to sketch it at some point, which was now. Staring at his crush for that long was awkward, staring at his crush dick that intensely just made him want to leave this realm. He tried to not make it seem he was really focussing on that part and just side-eyed it; hoping he got it right. He knew he could shamelessly stare, since that was the assignment, but it felt wrong... and he also kind of didn’t want the erection in his pants to get any more strenuous. To get as far away as possible from that part, he went to sketch out more of Changyoon's short brown hair. “Alright! The last five minutes. Finish up.” At that announcement Seungjun did some last minute shading and fixed a misplaced line here and there. Sitting back, he was actually pretty proud of what he made. Staring at a piece of paper, he at least managed to get his heart back to a normal pace. He felt a little exhausted being that on edge for over half an hour. He hid behind his easel for the final minutes to calm down a bit, knowing he had to stand up soon. 

The teacher clapped her hands. “Time’s up! Put your sketchbooks on my desk and set your easels aside," she barked, "Seungjun you are on cleaning duty today.” 

“Yes Miss,” Seungjun responded as if he remembered, which he didn’t, he had completely forgotten. Changyoon groaned, stretching his muscles while everyone put their things away at lightning speed to get home quickly. The teacher thanked Changyoon for his time, gave Seungjun the keys to the classroom and excused herself for having to leave to catch a meeting. Changyoon stayed on the table, waiting for everyone to exit the classroom so he wouldn’t accidentally bump into anyone while naked. Seungjun fixed the misplaced easels and went to grab a broom, making sure to keep his eyes away from the beautiful body in the middle of the room. 

“Can I see your sketch?” Changyoon asked, still seated.

Seungjun placed the broom against a table “Uhm, sure.” He found his book in between the big pile and gave it to the naked figure on the table.

“Damn that’s nicely done,” Changyoon complimented, “it sure is weird being stared at by that many people while nude. But it’s nice to see it created some good art.” 

“Yeah I can imagine. Many awkward things can happen during such a session I believe.”

“Well it nearly did happen… because of you,” he mumbled and closed the sketchbook. 

“Hm?” Seungjun tried to ask casually but felt like he should’ve just let that comment be.

“You were staring so intensely. I spend the whole 30 minutes trying to focus on anything but your hungry eyes.”

“I...uhmm…” Seungjun felt his face was beet red which was only confirmed by Changyoon growing a shit eating grin before saying: “Don’t worry, this isn’t the first time I’ve noticed you stare holes in me.”

“That’s supposed to make me worry less?” Seungjun sighed, “I’m so sorry I must’ve been so creepy.”

“Not at all,” Changyoon chuckled and swung his legs off the side of the table. “Can I ask why though?”

“You have to ask? Really?” Seungjun asked, hesitant to answer honestly.

“Well I can guess, your eyes manage to speak a lot of words after all," Changyoon shrugged, "But it's nice to confirm verbally. Who knows maybe you just like how I look, or you secretly hate me and wanted to kill me with eye daggers,” he joked while grabbing the others hand, pulling him a little closer, "so, tell me?”

"Can't we keep it at the guess?"

"No," Changyoon said stubbornly.

“Fine, It's... 'cuz... uhm... I like you... kinda.”

Changyoon lifted an eyebrow, “Kinda?”

“No. More like. A lot.”

“That’s good.”

“Why?” Seungjun looked a little confused.

“Because I like you too.”

Seungjun's mouth fell open, the situation made it pretty obvious but there was always a chance the other was playing with him. “Really? But we haven’t even talked much at all.”

“Well right back at you,” Changyoon poked, “But having you stare at me every lunch break and slightly avoid me in the hallway made me notice you. Made me notice how cute you were.” He pulled Seungjun between his legs, the table was high enough to keep them on eye level. “I can’t deny. I was a little taken aback at first but slowly I started to look for your eyes, started to become happy whenever I found those eyes. And I wanted to get closer to you, find some way to talk to you. Even if that meant getting naked in front of your whole class”-He cupped the younger's face-“So yes, I like you too," he whispered, closing the statement by connecting their lips. Seungjun decided not to ask any further questions and leaned into the kiss. Maybe being stared at for that long riled Changyoon up a little too much. He hooked a finger in the hem of Seungjun's shirt and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. Seungjun steadied himself, placing a hand alongside Changyoon's hip and the other on his thigh. Finally able to touch the skin he had been staring at, it was as soft as he imagined and he couldn’t get enough of it. He ran his hands along the velvet skin, feeling every part of the body he had spent so long analysing. Changyoon softly shivered under Seungjun's hold, wanting more. The soft lips left Seungjun's mouth when they heard a student loudly laugh in the hallway. While the school was over, there were a few students that stayed behind.

“Lock the door,” Changyoon said quickly.

“We’re going to continue this then?”

“If you manage to find anything that could qualify as lube, then yes. I have a condom in my pants.”

As Seungjun went to lock the door he ran through the options he had to, please, let this continue. As he turned the key and made sure all blinds were still fully shut, it hit him. Vaseline. They kept it in one of the cupboards. He remembered because they did a stupid excersize with it not too long ago to mix colours. Changyoon's eyes followed the figure hopping around the room until it found the condom and an unopened container of Vaseline. Seungjun settled back in between Changyoon's legs, but he was stopped. 

"I have been sitting on this table for what feels like an hour," Changyoon complained and jumped off to stretch. Seungjun was a bit clueless and didn't want to put the other in a new position, unwanted. The glint in Changyoon's eyes told the other he noticed too, making him humm: "Are you unsure?" 

"No. Just…"

Changyoon rolled his eyes with a smile. "Still nervous?" he teased and turned around. Seductively bending over a table he rested his head in his hand and looked back, expectantly. Seungjun gazed at the beautiful view in front of him, Changyoon all ready for him. "C'mon, no need to stare anymore," Changyoon said with a cheeky smile, biting on one finger to make him look extra annoying. The jesting made Seungjun get over his nerves and he grabbed the Vaseline, struggled opening it and took a decent chunk onto his fingers. As to not have this feel like some doctors visit, Seungjun moved closer to bite the other's ear before putting his fingers in. Changyoon groaned and looked to his left, meeting Seungjun's eyes and quickly connecting their lips, moaning into his mouth. Seungjun took his time opening the other up, slowly relaxing his muscles, placing kisses on his neck and shoulders. By now Changyoon had laid his head on his arms on the table, letting out hitched breaths. “Hurry.. Ha… hurry up.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I...hn… don’t care.”

Seungjun finally followed that command and took his fingers out and unbuckled his jeans. Changyoon stayed still looking at the table to catch his breath, so Seungjun felt no shame in gathering his saliva on his hand to slick himself up before putting a condom on. He spread Changyoon's ass cheeks, using both thumbs to tease the other's rim. “I’ll kick you if you keep… ha... playing,” Changyoon warned through soft moans. Seungjun chuckled at the empty threat and aligned himself before pushing into the complaining figure. Seeing himself buried into this beautiful body made him pause for a second, admiring it. The other didn’t seem to appreciate that. Seungjun had to steady himself on the round hips as they moved forward on their own before pushing back. Seungjun’s jaw went slack and Changyoon grew a woozy smile as he looked back and saw the pleasure on the other's face. He used the table to keep himself anchored as he moved back and forth slowly. Small moans filled the classroom again. Seeing Changyoon use his dick to pleasure himself so eagerly riled Seungjun up, yet the smugness with which he was doing it annoyed him. He dug his fingers into Changyoon's side, taking the reins. The nasally sounds got louder as Seungjun set a ruthless pace. “The doors might be locked but they let out a lot of noise,” Seungjun said with a smirk. “You’re...hn… You’re just as loud-ha,” the other rebutted.

Seungjun didn’t take well to that comment and stopped his movement to grab one of the other's toned legs, and he guided it to rest on the table. The new angle only made Changyoon louder, exactly what was aimed for. Seungjun's hips pulled more sounds out of Changyoon, whose hands secured themselves around the edge of the table he was being rocked against. The poor desk moved a short distance away from them as it was pushed against with such force, luckily Changyoon managed to catch himself. Impatiently, Changyoon was turned around and laid on the table by Seungjun. “Fuck this’ll hurt my spine,” Changyoon complained 

“You said you didn’t mind getting hurt.” 

Seungjun hoisted Changyoon's calf onto his shoulder and held the other leg by the ankle before pushing back inside. With Changyoon positioned on his back, every one of Seungjun's thrusts hit the other's prostate, turning the figure on the desk into a mess. Changyoon didn’t know what to do with his hands. So he put one hand above him to steady himself and the other he draped over his face to hide his watering eyes. The moans and sounds got more rapid as the pace picked up. Seungjun wrapped his hand around Changyoon's cock, pulling a yelp out of him. In a reflex he grabbed Seungjun's wrist but the other kept stroking him down. “Seu-...jun...please..I’m..g-” He couldn’t finish that sentence before dirtying his own stomach. Seungjun loved the beautiful view he created, grabbed both thighs and forced himself in over and over. Going against the begging of the older to stop. The movements only finally ended as Seungjun reached his high. He collapsed forward and placed both hands alongside Changyoon who let out a loud groan having his leg pushed against his chest. “Fuck… this hurts so bad,” he complained. Seungjun grinned and stumbled back, letting Changyoon's legs fall to the floor and the rest gracelessly followed, only caught by the small hands anchored on the desk. He tried to push himself standing but eventually just gave up and crouched on the ground. Seungjun fixed his clothing, hid the condom in the trashcan and went to get some clean cloth from one of the painter's cupboards to give to Changyoon. He grabbed the cloth and also Seungjun's hand to be helped back up. “I didn’t expect you to do a 180 there,” the jokes immediately returned, although now said a little more out of breath while he wiped himself down. “I didn’t expect you to run your mouth so much.” Seungjun countered. 

“Did I break the fantasy of your cute crush?” Changyoon asked with a pout.

“Quite the opposite I think,” Seungjun assured and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulder, “You’re even more adorable than I thought.”

“I’m a grown ass man though,” Changyoon argued back as he kissed the other.

Seungjun ruffled the short brown hair. “Still, you're cute.”

“Very funny. Now let me go," Changyoon scoffed endearingly, "I feel I’ll be arrested for exhibitionism if I stay naked any longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna hmu
> 
> @Faefauna


End file.
